Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling and thermoelectric power generating system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to cooling and thermoelectric power generating system for vehicle which improves cooling performance of a vehicle and performs generation by using waste heat.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, the thermoelectric generation is to perform generation by using phenomenon that current flows if temperatures of both contacts are different with each other in a closed circuit comprising different two kinds of metals.
There is the thermoelectric generation system by using exhaust heat as a type applying the thermoelectric generation to a vehicle. This type is a type generating electric power by that a thermoelectric element is mounted on a pipe through which exhaust gas is exhausted, exhaust gas having a high temperature is passed through inside of a thermoelectric module such that a high temperature portion is formed, and a coolant cooled by an additional device is supplied to outside of the thermoelectric module such that a low temperature portion is formed.
However, the system may be complex, package composition may be disadvantageous, and material cost and vehicle weight may be increased because an additional cooling apparatus (an ancillary radiator, a fan, a water pump and so on) for supplying coolant to the low temperature portion is required.
In addition, drawback such as engine output power deterioration may be occurred as the thermoelectric system which is mounted at a middle part of an exhaust pipe disturbs exhaust flow of exhaust gas.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.